


The Book of Friederich

by GodKingReiss



Series: The Saga of the Eldians [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodKingReiss/pseuds/GodKingReiss
Summary: The Decree of Friederich to the Subjects of Ymir, one of the many books of The Saga of the Eldians, the holy book of the Eldian Empire. This brief book contains the decree of King Friederich I Fritz the Pious, the 12th Founding Titan of the Eldian Empire, to his Subjects concerning faith in God and faith in the Founding Titan.
Series: The Saga of the Eldians [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Book of Friederich

* * *

**Salutation**

_**1**_ Friederich Fritz, by the grace of the LORD the twelfth Founding Titan of the Eldian Empire, King of Gherma and Rasvelt, servant of Our Lady’s everlasting will.

2 Grace be unto you, and peace, from the LORD and Our Lady Ymir Fritz, by whose words and deeds we have been made a free people.

**Misguided Faith Among the Eldians**

3 The voice of Eldia cries out unto the LORD in these days of strife and indecision, and verily I say unto ye my Subjects that your voices reach the ears of the LORD.

4 For in the land there are those who have turned away from the LORD in their folly. And these people offer up their prayer and offering not unto the LORD as is decreed in the word of the law, but they pray unto me and my forebears in their homes and in the streets and in the Temple of the LORD and in the palaces of Siegfried.

5 And seeing these people, the faithful of Eldia are led astray and doom themselves unto torment.

**Eldians Doubting God's Power**

6 For one man shall say unto his neighbor, What deeds hath the LORD done that are known to thine eyes? At what hour does the LORD speak into thine ear with counsel and command?

7 Verily it is the Founder of Our Lady whose works are made known in all earth, and it is the Founder whose voice moves his Subjects to serve the LORD.

8 And unto these unfaithful I say, From whence cometh the power of the Founding Titan to give command, and to build the roads, and to cultivate the barren wastes, and to raise the bridges which join the mountains?

9 Just as the child cannot walk upon the earth if the soul of the mother is not passed unto him, so too cannot the Founding Titan perform the works of the LORD without the strength of the LORD working through him.

10 The power of the LORD shall dwell always within the Founding Titan unto the end of days, but the Founding Titan is not the LORD made flesh to walk among man. For the Founder from forebear unto successor speaketh with one voice, but the voice of the LORD is a voice apart from the Founder.

**The Infallibility of the Founder**

_**2**_ Now there are those among ye who ponder on the works of the LORD through the Founder, for it hath been spoken unto ye that the power of the LORD is without fail and shall endure unto the end of days.

2 And at this ye say, If it is so that the LORD is without fail, yet the Founder whose power cometh from the LORD is not the LORD Himself, must then the Founder bear forth failings as any man?

3 And unto these people I say, Verily, before the Founder is passed unto a successor, a successor stands as no more than any man and shall bear all failings of man.

4 Yet when the power of the Founder is bestowed upon a man, the power of the LORD dwelleth for ever within him even as a man may dwelleth within his house.

5 And just as a man may go forth from his house into the city and return again, so too does the power of the Founder reach out unto the Subjects of Ymir, yet remaining for ever within the Founder to whence it returns.

6 And just as the power of the LORD is without fail, so too is the Founder without fail once the power of the Founder is bestowed within him.

**Disagreements On Matters of Prayer**

7 Now there are those among ye who know the power of the LORD dwelleth within the Founder for ever and is without fail.

8 And ye come before the Founding Titan in his palaces in Siegfried to offer up your prayers unto me as ye would pray in the Temple of the LORD with your offerings.

9 And some among ye wonder, Verily if the power of the LORD dwelleth within the Founding Titan and is without fail, wherefore should we go before the Founder with our prayers?

10 We must instead offer up our voices to the LORD alone in the Temple of the LORD and in our houses and in the streets of the city.

11 And there are those among ye of like mind who say otherwise, and ye say, Wherefore should we go unto the Temple of the LORD with our prayers and offerings? Verily the power of the LORD dwelleth in the Founding Titan.

12 Therefore we shall go unto the Founder and there offer up our voices that the LORD might hear us.

**The Decree of Prayer**

13 And to all such people of both minds I say, there are words which ye must speak before the LORD and words which ye must speak before your Founder.

14 Therefore I say unto ye, in matters of your spirit and your faith go unto the Temple of the LORD and there offer up your prayer and your offerings, and in this way the LORD shall see the faith of your spirits and be well pleased.

15 But in matters of disputes of the law ye must come before the Founding Titan in my palaces in Siegfried and speak there unto me of your grievances.

16 For while the LORD heareth all things in the land of Eldia, the LORD speaketh only unto His Founder, and his Founder must speak the word of law unto his Subjects and his most faithful.

17 So I say once again unto ye my Subjects, let your faith be heard in the ears of the LORD, and let your law be heard in the ears of your Founder.

**Grace Be with You**

18 My Subjects, be ye true of faith unto the LORD and unto your Founder, for by many paths and many ears the ears of the LORD hear all the voices of the Subjects of Ymir.

19 And ye of good faith shall not be forsaken by the Founder or the LORD.

20 The grace of our LORD and Our Lady Ymir Fritz be with ye for ever. Amen.


End file.
